nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Misfortune in Morocco
Misfortune in Morocco is the second level and the first mission in Monolith's game of the year: The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Briefing Intelligence has discovered that the American Ambassador to West Germany, Morris Monroe, is marked for execution by an organization calling itself H...A...R...M... or H.A.R.M. The assassination attempt is expected to come on the last day of Monroe's upcoming holiday in Morocco as he is leaving his hotel. There will likely be multiple assailants. It is imperative that Monroe survive the attack. Be warned though, that the ambassador is extremely nearsighted and almost deaf, so you won't be able to rely on him to realise that he's in danger. You will be positioned in a residential building across the street from the hotel. Your job is to pick off the assassins before they liquidate Monroe. Scene 1 4:00 pm. September 16. In view of "Le Chameau Heureux" Hotel. Marrakech, Morocco. From an apartment overlooking the hotel, Cate is communicating with Bruno via microphone and earpiece. She asks him what he makes of the possibility of a traitor, to which he responds that this isn't the first time that UNITY has had "leaky plumbing". When Ambassador Monroe leaves his hotel, Bruno offers to call out the targets for her. The player is given the option whether to accept or decline the offer. Armed with the Hampton Carbine, Cate quickly apprehends the assailants before they can harm Monroe, who remains oblivious to the danger he is in throughout the entire scene. Once he gets into a car and drives away safely, Bruno commends her shooting but warns her that there's a group of thugs headed her way. Having apprehended the "evil-doers", Cate then proceeds to the rendezvous point to meet up with her mentor. Scene 2 One hour later... Grand Caravan Hotel At the hotel, Volkov tells one of his agents to his men out of sight so as "not to spoil our trap". Using stealth or marksmanship, Cate infiltrates the hotel and proceeds to meet Bruno in the lobby. Bruno is certain that they've been betrayed due to the amount of thugs within the hotel. Armed with a rifle, Volkov ambushes them from a balcony. Bruno pushes Cate out of the way but is himself shot several times. Volkov tells his men to kill everyone and to destroy the hotel. When asked why he didn't kill the girl, he claims that hunger for revenge distracted him. As Bruno lies dying in Cate's arms he confesses that while he "always had plenty to die for, you've given me something to live for". He then succumbs to his wounds. Cate pursues Volkov back through the hotel, preventing civilian casualties and disarming explosives along the way. Scene 3 Approaching the city walls, Cate swears that she'll find Volkov wherever she goes. The latter sends more men to kill her but she overwhelms them. At the city gates, Volkov narrowly escapes by car. However, Cate notices one of Volkov's men just within the gates. The player is given the option of either heading directly for the coast or interrogating this thug. The interrogation takes place in a UNITY safe house in Fez. Neither torture nor "asking nicely" will get any useful information out of him but just before Cate leaves he does mention "something you may be interested in"... The scene cuts to a driving blue car in which Monroe angrily accuses his driver for no apparent reason. He eventually says that he'd "rather walk to the airport than listen to this filth". As he stands at the side of the road, Volkov's car slows down in front of him and Monroe is shot point-blank and left lying on the road as the car speeds off. A red lily is left next to Monroe's motionless body. Scene 4 In the dark of the night, Volkov lies in wait at the smuggler's den where Archer's means of escape "The Abigail" is anchored. He warns his henchmen that if Cate gets away he kill anyone she leaves alive. Having made her way through the outskirts, Cate infiltrates the den and safely escapes from the country. After making good on his promise, Volkov stares after the ship and angrily mutters to himself: "We will meet again, Miss Archer". Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Cate Archer *Ambassador Morris Monroe *Dmitrij Volkov *Volkov's Agent *Bruno Lawrie *Lots of civilians, including natives and tourists *Moroccan Agents Trivia *"Le Chameau Heureux" is French and means: "The Happy Camel" *Volkov's conversation with his agent is the first comical cutscene in the game: Volkov: Keep your men out of sight. We don't want to spoil or trap do we? Agent: '''Yes Sir! I mean No Sir! I mean Yes to the first part and No to the second part, Sir!!! '''Volkov: Shut up! Just do as I say you idiot. *If civilians are killed by the player, the mission is failed with the words: "You killed a civilian" or "Unacceptable Civilian casualties". In Scene 2, killing the monkey results in: "Unacceptable Simian Casualties". In scene 3 however, if the monkey is killed it reads "Unacceptable civilian casualties". *Several gadgets that have not been introduced yet are needed to retrieve intelligence items, such as the belt buckle and spy glasses. A note from Bruno explaining that you may have to return to the mission again with the right equipment breaks the fourth wall. *Several intelligence items contain information of Archer's backstory and retrieved parts of the CT-180 device (i.e. the Utility Launcher) *This is the first mission where Archer has to "prevent civilian casualties", a parameter that is given in several missions. *A blueprint found under the bridge leading to the gate of the city reads "Property of Dumas Industrial Enterprises", thus foretelling the Dumas future implication in later missions. *While it marks Volkov's first appearance with dialogue, he does not reappear until "H.A.R.M.'s Promise" *This mission was the beginning of Cate's long career as a qualified Spy and Operative. *"Misfortune in Morocco" is the first of three missions where thugs are distracted to help Cate sneak past or dispatch them more easily *In Scene 1, opening the door of Apartment 25 from the inside (access using the Belt Buckle), will prompt the man in the corridor to "Thank you for your help". This is one of the few occasions in the game in which a civilian who isn't rescued from a thug expresses his gratitude to you. *There seems to be a slight mistake with one of the intelligence items in Scene 1: A envelope detailing Monroe's schedule states that he departs of September 18, even though he leaves for the airport on the very day the mission takes place (the 16th) *With a grand total of 41, this mission contains the largest amount of intelligence items in any mission of the game. Category: Missions